Davichi - Be Warmed Feat. Verbal Jint
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 녹는중 (Be Warmed)|right|200px *'Artista:' Davichi Feat. Verbal Jint *'Single:' Be Warmed *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: 'Core Contents Media' ' 'Romanización' kkeutnan jul arasseo chingudeuri malhaejwotdeon ibyeorui gongsik geudaeroraseo jeonhwal kkeonwasseo idaero myeochilman beotimyeon nan neogateun geo ijeul jul arasseo (hajiman nae anui naega) soksagine dasi neomankeum saranghal saram tto eobseulgeorago (yeogi jeogi hemaeda) dasi naege doraol georago majimagil suneun eopdago geojitmalcheoreom chagapge eoreotdeon naui mam ne apeseon noganaerineun geol chuun gyeoureseo bomeuro gyejeori bakkwideut neo ttaemune noganaerineun jung sareureuk sareureuk noganaerineun jung sareureuk sareureuk geu ttaen wae geuraesseo? jigyeowoseo geuraenni animyeon naega mwonga jalmotaetdeongeoni (namjadeuri geureotae) hangsang gyeote isseojugo jalhaejugo geureomyeon an doendae (nega joheun geol eotteokhae) ireon nal ullineun nega miwo yokhaebogo wonmanghadagado geojitmalcheoreom chagapge eoreotdeon naui mam ne apeseon noganaerineun geol chuun gyeoureseo bomeuro gyejeori bakkwideut neo ttaemune noganaerineun jung Gone is the winter, right? heuneukkineun ne moseup ijen deo nan bogo sipji anha. nae maeumi geudaero neoege ga daheul suman itdamyeon ama neon altende. geuge malcheoreom swipji anha neo geureol ttaemada muneojyeo nae mam han kyeoni ulji ma, igeo hanaman kkok gieokhae You’re the only one, babe It’s true geojitmalcheoreom chagapge eoreotdeon naui mam ne apeseon noganaerineun geol chuun gyeoureseo bomeuro gyejeori bakkwideut neo ttaemune noganaerineun jung sareureuk sareureuk noganaerineun jung sareureuk sareureuk naega baboraseo neobakke moreuneun naraseo geuraeseo dasi nongneun jung 'Español' Pensé que había terminado porque fue justo como mis amigos dijeron acerca de la fórmula del rompimiento así que apagué mi teléfono, pensé que si lo soportaba por un par de días olvidaría a alguien como tú. (Pero mi yo interior) está susurrando, que no habrá una persona que te ame como te amé (que merodearé por aquí y por allá) y regresaré a ti que este no puede ser el final. Como una mentira mi corazón se congela pero se derrite en frente de ti justo como cuando las estación cambia de frío invierno a primavera me estoy derritiendo por ti. Gotea, gotea derritiéndose gotea, gotea ¿Qué hiciste en ese entonces? ¿Fue porque estabas cansado de mi? ¿O hice algo mal? (Dicen que los hombres son así) dicen que no se debe estar siempre a su lado y que no se deben tratar bien todo el tiempo (pero te quiero ¿Qué puedo hacer?) Te odio por hacerme llorar te maldije y te ofendí pero Como una mentira mi corazón se congela pero se derrite en frente de ti justo como cuando las estación cambia de frío invierno a primavera me estoy derritiendo por ti. El invierno se ha marchado ¿Cierto? No quiero verte llorar más si solo pudiera alcanzare, lo sabrías pero no es tan fácil como suena cada vez que haces eso, una esquina de mi corazón se desmorona no llores pero recuerda esto eres el único para mi, babe, es verdad. Como una mentira mi corazón se congela pero se derrite en frente de ti justo como cuando las estación cambia de frío invierno a primavera me estoy derritiendo por ti. Gotea, gotea derritiéndose gotea, gotea Porque soy una tonta porque solo te conozco a ti es por eso que me estoy derritiendo de nuevo. 'Hangul' 끝난 줄 알았어 친구들이 말해줬던 이별의 공식 그대로라서 전활 꺼놨어 이대로 몇일만 버티면 난 너같은 거 잊을 줄 알았어 (하지만 내 안의 내가) 속삭이네 다시 너만큼 사랑할 사람 또 없을거라고 (여기 저기 헤매다) 다시 내게 돌아올 거라고 마지막일 수는 없다고 거짓말처럼 차갑게 얼었던 나의 맘 네 앞에선 녹아내리는 걸 추운 겨울에서 봄으로 계절이 바뀌듯 너 때문에 녹아내리는 중 사르륵 사르륵 녹아내리는 중 사르륵 사르륵 그 땐 왜 그랬어? 지겨워서 그랬니 아니면 내가 뭔가 잘못했던거니 (남자들이 그렇대) 항상 곁에 있어주고 잘해주고 그러면 안 된대 (네가 좋은 걸 어떡해) 이런 날 울리는 네가 미워 욕해보고 원망하다가도 거짓말처럼 차갑게 얼었던 나의 맘 네 앞에선 녹아내리는 걸 추운 겨울에서 봄으로 계절이 바뀌듯 너 때문에 녹아내리는 중 Gone is the winter, right? 흐느끼는 네 모습 이? 더 난 보고 싶지 않아. 내 마음이 그대로 너에게 가 닿을 수만 있다면 아마 넌 알텐데. 그게 말처럼 쉽지 않아 너 그럴 때마다 무너져 내 맘 한 켠이 울지 마, 이거 하나만 꼭 기억해 You’re the only one, babe It’s true 거짓말처럼 차갑게 얼었던 나의 맘 네 앞에선 녹아내리는 걸 추운 겨울에서 봄으로 계절이 바뀌듯 너 때문에 녹아내리는 중 사르륵 사르륵 녹아내리는 중 사르륵 사르륵 내가 바보라서 너밖에 모르는 나라서 그래서 다시 녹는 중 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop